This specification relates to natural language processing.
Conventional devices can include software to respond to speech of a user of the device. The speech can typically include instructions to the device to call a phone number, text a phone number, operate an application, or search for information on the mobile device or the Internet. The device can employ conventional speech to text processes to recognize a voice input from the user.